The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of a papaya plant, botanically known as Carica papaya L., the only species of the single genus of the Caricacea family, and hereinafter referred to by the denomination ‘AURORA’.
The new Carica papaya variety is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Assaf Avizohar, in Hakfar Hayarok, Ramat Hasharon Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Carica papaya variety suitable for subtropical climate, with parthenocarpy, regular fruit with an average weight of 600 g, having a mild taste without aftertaste, and high yield.
The new Carica papaya variety originated from a cross made by the inventor in the year 2005 in Ramat Hasharon, Israel. The female or seed parent is the Carica papaya variety ‘MALKA’, unpatented. The male or pollen parent is the Carica papaya designated ‘SUNRISE’, unpatented. The new Carica papaya ‘AURORA’ was observed and selected by the inventor within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in the year 2005 in Ramat Hasharon, Israel.
The new Carica papaya ‘AURORA’ was selected by the inventor based on suitable fruit size and fruit shape, high yielding and year-round parthenocarpic i.e. seedless fruit, having a good orange color and mild taste.
Asexual propagation of the new Carica papaya variety by meristem culture was first performed in 2009 in Kibbutz Bet Haemek, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new variety are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual propagation. The new variety propagates true-to-type.